


Настоящая бабушка

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [9]
Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: свататься к колдунье можно только по-честному





	Настоящая бабушка

Любят Леха с Полинкой свою бабушку.

Не ту, которая папина мама, — суровую и занудную, смеха и шуток слышать не желающую, а рот раскрывающую только для того, чтобы прочитать очередную нотацию. Ее и папа побаивается, а о маме нечего и говорить, — как только любимая свекровь предупреждает, что намерена проведать, у мамы мгновенно командировки в другой город образуются. На все время пребывания гостьи.

И не ту, которая мамина мама. Та и нотации не читает. «У них есть родители» — вот и весь ответ на все: и сколько лет внукам, и в какой класс ходят, и посещают ли кружки, и отчего в кино их не пустили… Ей главнее, чтобы внуки ее драгоценное время не отнимали. Не мешали. В том числе и лясы точить то по телефону, то по вайберу, обсуждая, как плохо ее дочь с мужем воспитывают своих детей. Папа старается из дому сбежать, как только любимая теща в гости наведывается. А мама — мама обижается. Хотя и самой ей тошно после матушкиных визитов.

Есть у Полинки и у Лехи еще одна бабушка. Старая-престарая. С приставкой «пра».

Леха, как старший, авторитетно предположил, что она не прабабушка, а няня. Уж больно не похожа ни на одну бабушку, ни на другую. А Полинке и горя мало — няня и няня, лишь бы никуда не уходила. Лишь бы присматривала за ними, когда родители на работе, лишь бы сидела в кресле, пока дети за уроками сидят, и вязала что-то. Даже не вязала! — пряла с веретеном! Увлекается бабушка такими штуками. А потом напомнила им разогреть еду да поужинать, да в душ сходить…

А когда дети спать пойдут — бабушка сказку заведет.

И рассказать ей можно все, и посоветоваться, и поплакаться, если что.

Хорошая. Настоящая. Они ее за глаза так и зовут — «настоящая бабушка».

Вот и сейчас как начали они нудеть — бабуля да бабуля, расскажи да расскажи…

— И что же вам поведать? — смеется бабушка. — Про волчка — серенького бочка?

— Не! Про старину!

— Вона чего захотели… Ну, ладно. Ложитесь да не шелохнитесь, а я вам сказку сказывать буду.

 

***

Давно то было. Еще при царе.

Стояло на месте нашего города село, а на месте вашей школы — церковь, а на месте нашего дома — кладбище. А неподалеку река текла, как и сейчас течет, и на месте каменного моста был мост деревянный, а ниже по течению, где пороги шумят, стояла водяная мельница.

Жил на той мельнице мельник, и была у него жена-красавица, и родились у них сын да дочка. Сын-то красавец, каких свет не видал, а слепой. Дочка лицом не удалась, а так-то и добрая, и работящая. Сын тоже что мог, то отцу на мельнице помогал, да вот беда — мог-то он мало.

И помогала ему жена вместо сына.

Что уж там случилось, а упала мельничиха в воду. Тогда уж осень поздняя настала, холода пошли — в омутах вода аж ледком взялась. Выбралась мельничиха, родня ее грела, грела, мельник даже за доктором послал — любил, видать. Дорог тогда доктор-то был. А все напрасно. Померла мельничиха.

Ясный день стоял, красивый, светлый, листья желтые уж опадали — только дым кудрявится из трубы…

Погоревал мельник, погоревал и стал дальше жить. Дочка его, Аксинья, в ту пору уже в совершеннолетие вступила. Ей бы замуж. Она хоть и не красавица, а все ж с лица не воду пить — нашелся бы жених ей, доброй да ласковой. И ведь присматривали ее деревенские парни, кто поумнее. Ну, Терентий — тот сам лицом не вышел, кривой да горбатый, хотя парень неплохой, Елисей-красавец — сам не знал, зачем, а Митрий ясно чего хотел: приданого Аксиньи, что мельник бы дал за ней.

И пошел Елисей к ней свататься.

Мельник только диву дался, когда уразумел, кто да зачем к нему явился.

— Пошто ж она тебе сдалась? — спрашивает. — Приданое, небось, в душу запало?

— Да нет, — отвечает Елисей, — по сердцу она мне.

А самой Аксинье слушать то — еще страннее. Она-то Елисея разве что издали видела. Не говорила с ним ни разу, хорошо, если по имени знала. Видать, понадеялся Елисей на красу свою. Оно и впрямь хорош собой был парень: очи ровно яхонты, кудри шелковы, щеки румянцем горят, косая сажень в плечах — глаз не отвести! Да и душой, и умом он неплох был, ни единого слова дурного о нем не скажешь…

Испросила Аксинья отсрочки.

— Я тебе, — говорит, — Елисей Егорыч, не откажу, вдруг ты и правда любовь моя нареченная, да как же то разглядишь с ходу? Дай хоть разузнать, что ты за человек.

Поразмыслил Елисей. Головой кудрявой кивнул — и пошел восвояси. А с того дня зачастил на мельницу, крендельки да пряники, да ленты шелковые, да бусы самоцветные с собой носил. Дым из трубы на мельнице знай кудрявится, листья золотые на воду падают…

Запечалился от того Терентий. Куда мне, думает, супротив красавца такого.

Ан смекнул кое-что — и грустить раздумал. Елисей-то хоть лицом красив, а хозяйство у него не из богатых. У Терентия получше будет: и земля досталась хорошая, и скотины больше, и изба повыше, и луга погуще. Хозяйственные у него отец с матерью, хозяйственные и сыновья у них. Стал Терентий бывать там, где мельник бывал, и хвалиться при нем своим богатством. Да как бы невзначай вворачивать: вот бы на Аксиньшке жениться да богатства-то приумножать! А потом и на мельницу заезжать начал…

Неведомо, что про то мельник с Аксиньей да братцем ее слепым, Демидушкой, думали. Ведомо только то, что Елисей запропал куда-то.

— Покинул он нас, — говорит Демид. А сказал он это на улице на сельской, когда о Елисее речь зашла. Аксинья его как раз погулять вывела.

— Да что ты, что ты! — всполошилась бабка Куприяновна, что всегда все про всех знала. — Уж у него така любовь, така любовь! Не иначе, на заработки поехал, вернется — свадьбу сыграют!

— Покинул, — повторил Демид. — И не по своей воле.

Зима настала — Елисея нет как нет. Весна настала — а он не возвращается. Вот речка оттаяла, глядь — всплывает что-то.

Труп это.

Рыбы ему глаза выели, рыбы щеки вырвали, в кудри ему водорослей с тиной набилось. Живот распух, руки отвалились, пока мертвеца вытащили.

Понесли утопленника обмывать да хоронить. Куприяновна как запричитает: «Елисей это! Елисеюшко!» И верно, у кого ж еще кудри-то такие были… А меж кудрей на затылке череп проломлен.

Жандарм из околотка прибыл. И так, и этак смотрел. Утоп Елисей-то близ порогов, так там и все тело разнести в клочья могло бы. Вынес он вердикт свой: утоп, а голову ему о камни острые разбило.

Поплакала, стало быть, Анисья, да и утешилась — а что ей делать? Отца досматривать надо, стар уж стал, братца слепого обиходить, мельницу… Кто работает с утра до ночи, тому рыдать да горевать некогда.

И пришел к ней Терентий-горбун свататься.

— Вы, — говорит, — Анисья Петровна, давно пленили мое сердце как девушка разумная и серьезная, в делах понятие имеете и в хозяйстве знаете толк. Сам я тоже из таковских. Примите подарок скромный как залог моих искренних чувств… — и браслет золотой с настоящими рубинами на руку ей надевает.

Кто знает, может, и не было в нем любви настоящей. Было размышление зрелое. Оба они с Анисьей некрасивы, зато умны, трудолюбивы и о хозяйстве радеют. Родили бы детишек да воспитали в достатке и добре, уж всяко плохому бы не научили.

Задумалась тогда Анисья и ответила:

— Что же, разумно и ваши речи звучат, Терентий Матвеич. Дайте мне месяц сроку узнать вас поближе, и тогда я вам дам окончательный ответ…

А дым-то из трубы кудрявится, уж и завивается, уж и колечками летит в небеса — красота! Березы только желтеть начинают, паутинка на траве блестит…

Да недолго и Терентий за Анисьей приударял.

Как-то утром шум поднялся: вечор он на мельнице был, Анисью навещал, а от Анисьи как ушел — так и пропал. Демид слепой и говорит:

— Живой он, с нами. Боль его чую, боль и кровь. В кустах он, что близ кладбища…

Нашли его, и верно, там, где слепой сказал — в кусты его забросили, раздетого, ограбленного да в крови по уши. Кто-то за ним, видать, пошел, по голове вдарил — и ну охаживать! Огромными каменюками ноги бедолаге переломал, руки выворачивал, в живот сапогами бил, лицо разбил, нос, зубы — все в крошку… Выжил Терентий, да ходить с тех пор не мог, все хромал. Захирело у него хозяйство, родне за ним ухаживать пришлось.

Поплакала Анисья. Да и смирилась. Раз уж не везет ей с женихами — значит, быть ей девкой-вековухой.

Родня же Терентия не смирилась. Снова жандарм приехал. Снова опросы стал проводить. А Митрий и говорит ему:

— Да что тут искать-то виновных? Это же он Елисея кончил, а родня Елисеева его за то и прибила!

Порадовался жандарм, что расследование можно завершить. Братьев Елисеевых меньших, Федора с Никоном, арестовать велел и в кутузку в городе кинуть. Плач стоит над селом. У Никона с Федором-то уж и невесты были, а у тех — подружки, да и мать с сестрой рыдают.

— Не верю я, — говорит Аксинья, — что это они сделали. И Терентий убивать не стал бы. Он из тех, что мухи не обидят!

А сам Терентий ничего не помнит — его по голове сперва долбанули. Молчит он, замкнулся в себе.

Одной только Аксинье спасибо сказать сподобился — за то, что верила в него.

Сидит слепой Демид у мельницы, на последнем осеннем солнышке греется. Вышла к нему Аксинья, а он ей и говорит:

— Третий придет, гони его.

— А и прогоню, — отвечала ему Аксинья. Да только она думала — прогоню, чтобы с человеком тем ничего не случилось, а Демид другое ведал.

Задумалась Аксинья. Села рядом с братом.

— А ведь, Демидушко, — говорит, — один и тот же мерзавец и Елисея порешил, и Терентия покалечил, да на безвинных вину свалил. Удар-то был по затылку слева, а кто так бить будет? Ежели сзади подобраться да правой рукой ударить, так справа череп проломишь, не слева! Шульгу искать надобно! Только почто ему было их бить-то? Ну ладно Терентия — того ограбили. А что у Елисея-то грабить было, он бедней церковной мыши? У того одно богатство — краса да сердце доброе…

— А подумай сама, — Демид говорит.

— Нешто кто-то не хотел, чтобы на мне они женились? Да с чего бы? — дивится Аксинья. — Видать, и правда третьего лучше сразу прогнать…

А самой ей мысль в голову и вступила: найти окаянного душегуба, найти да властям сдать. Кто-то хорошего парня убил, а другого покалечил, да девушке жизнь сломал — неужто спускать с рук такое?

Стала Аксинья ходить да присматриваться к людям. Все больше к мужикам, особо к молодым парням. Кто левой рукой все делает, примечала, да еще кто ее, Аксинью, ненавидит лютой ненавистью. А того, что любовь, может быть, из человека душегуба сделала, и не подумала.

Верно не подумала. Что ж за любовь-то такая?

Да вот незадача: с тех пор, как ее двух женихов такая судьба постигла, все село к ней без теплоты относилось. То Куприяновна вслед ругнется, то еще баба какая, то мужик пожилой зло плюнет вслед. 

То Митрий зыркнет исподлобья, да так страшно — кабы взглядом убивали, уже бы убил.

Но про Митрия Аксинья и не думала.

Не был он ни красив, ни добр, ни умен, ни богат. Отец его женку сильно бил, вечно в синяках ходила. А как старшой брат Митрия женился, отец его живо в город на заработки выпер. Жена его, мать Митрия, с тех пор долго не прожила, а с чего умерла — Бог весть; говаривали, что с телеги на ходу упала да покалечилась, а что ей доктора не позвали, так и умерла вскоре. Муженек о ней долго не горевал, да и вовсе не горевал, на похоронах напился и ну гоготать: мол, убралась к чертям, старая. Что в дому творилось, то вроде и не видать, а на чужой роток не накинешь платок: прозвали отца Митрия «снохачом», поговаривали, что и самому Митрию доставалось от невесткина тела. А пуще всего тому телу доставалось: и палок, и вожжей, и кулака свекрова. Старшой вернулся — дурной болезнью жену заразил, да еще и ее же за то виноватил. А как забеременела она да пришло ей время родить, пешком к доктору погнал: что ради тебя кобылу трудить, говорит, дура. А Митрий ржал ей вослед…

Дурная семья, недобрая, а никто их тем не попрекал: половина села такие, а четверть еще и похуже.

Ни разу не замечала Аксинья, чтобы Митрий к ней хоть зло, хоть добро проявил. Как ей до него дела не было, так и ему, казалось, до нее. Парням-то, дружкам своим, он бахвалился, что наложит лапу на ее приданое, да Аксинья о том не ведала.

Ан была она у кузнеца, инструменты к нему выправить носила, и в ту же годину Митрий зашел. И смотрит она: Митрий у кузнеца такой же, как и везде, — кузнец работает неспешно да тщательно, а Митрию-то ждать неохота, вот вырвал он у кузнеца молот, сам, не примерившись, как следует, тюкнул раз, другой… Да матом, матом — видать, по пальцу себе заехал, дурачина.

В левой руке он молот тот держал.

Не поверила себе Аксинья. Думает, хоть и шульга, да где же доказать, что он и есть убивец! На что я ему — он и не взглянул в мою сторону? На что ему Елисеюшку убивать? На что ему Терентия калечить? Не он это! Хоть и злой он, и нетерпеливый — не он!

Надо другого шульгу искать. А где ты его сыщешь, коли уж всех обсмотрела…

Вечор, как дела на мельнице закончились, а Демид в дом ушел, взяла Аксинья одежу и спустилась к омуту — полоскать. Хорошо вечером осенним, когда еще и не холодно, а солнце уж к зиме клонится. Листья золотятся на воде, дымок из трубы кудрявится да завивается… Вдруг раздвинулись рогозы за ней — Митрий!

Страшно Аксинье стало. Думает: ну как догадался? Ну, как ошиблась я, и он и есть убивец? Вызнать бы, за что — не из-за меня же?

А Митрий гадко так улыбается.

— Что, — говорит, — блядь мельничья, сучье отродье, не ждала?

Тут Аксинья и страх забыла со зла.

Выпрямилась.

— На себя глянь, — отвечает, — поблядушник окаянный, и отец твой потаскун старый, что сноху сильничал, и брат дурную болезнь принес! Не тебе, поганцу, меня срамословить!

— Вона как ты заговорила, стерва? Ну, поберегись! Живо ноги раздвинешь, тварь!

Ухватил Митрий ее за косу. На руку намотал — и ну клонить к воде. Точно убивец, думает Аксинья. И причины доискиваться незачем — зло у него в душе такое, что жжет, жить не дает…

— Сволочь ты, — шипит. — Ты Елисея, первого жениха моего, порешил?

— А твое-то дело какое? Я, вестимо!

— Ты Терентия, второго жениха моего, побил да покалечил?

— Еще как покалечил! Все потроха ему отбил, чтобы не мог он жениться на тебе!

— И зачем же, подлая твоя душонка?

— А чтоб на мое не зарился!

Хоть и душа в пятки ушла у Аксиньи, и злость в ней так и кипела, смех ее разобрал.

— Да ты вовсе дурак, — хохочет. — Кто твое? Я — твое? Ах ты, поганая твоя рожа! Никогда я твоей не была и не буду, мразь!

— Будешь, еще как, — хохотнул Митрий. — Я тебя, суку, и спрашивать не буду. Кому ты нужна, уродина кривая. А как целку-то твою разворочу, так отец твой, чтобы срам покрыть, тебя и отдаст!

— Не отдаст!

— Чего? Отдаст, а ежели начинку в брюхе сделаю, так не отдаст — пинками погонит! Выблядок, даст Бог, подохнет, да и ты за ним, а ежели живучей окажешься, так подсоблю, — тебя, порченую, никто и слушать не станет. А ежели я еще подсуечусь, так протащат по селу на телеге голой и плетьми выпорют за то, что потаскушничала!

Знает Аксинья: могут. Нравы в селе простые да жестокие, и что мужику с рук сходит, то бабе не простят, запорют. Оттого мужики и звереют: кто и добрым уродился — от безнаказанности драться привыкает, а кто сроду был злым — тот и вовсе сатанеет. Не от бедности то, не от пьянства, не от безысходности. От злобы мужской, от покорства бабьего да от тупости деревенской.

Да не ей то выправить. Не исправишь то, что сроду кривым росло.

Ей бы — подольше поганца заболтать, а самой узел сплести. Не простой узел — не видно его никому. Завьет она воздух да Демиду слепому пошлет.

Поймает Демид тот узел, к лицу поднесет.

Услышит.

А уж что сделает — того лучше не ведать заранее…

— А коли я кричать начну, дурак ты окаянный?

— Дура! Кто тебе поможет? Урод твой слепой? Али старая развалина — отец? Да я и их пришибу к чертям!

Завязался узел, заплелся.

— А чертей ты, Митрий Лександрич, — медленно и раздельно говорит Аксинья, — зря помянул. Брат мой, Демид, чертям хозяин. Так мать покойная заповедала, а уж она знала, что делает. Не тебе, шавке, перед ними важничать.

Перестал дымок из трубы завиваться. Только что были кудряшки — чу! ровнехонькой струей в небо пошел.

Смотрит на него Аксинья.

И Митрий глянул — куда ж она уставилась? Понять ничего не может…

Отступила от него Аксинья. Присела на камень большой и смотрит, глаз не сводит.

— Это тебе за Елисея-красавца, — говорит, — и за Терентия-хозяина. И за невестку твою, которую вы в бараний рог согнули. А за меня вот, получи!

Хотел Митрий ударить ее. Размахнулась Аксинья — и швырнула в него вторым узлом. Тот узел, по совести, наспех был вывязан, дак у него и дело было невеликое: глаза проклятому выжечь.

И выжег.

Вспыхнули брови да ресницы у Митрия. Тот перепугался, ну сбивать огонь с лица — а огонь жжет да жжет. Вот уж и веки выел. Лицо у Митрия красными волдырями взялось, вокруг глаз и обугливаться начало, глаза вскипели, сварились в глазницах да и выкатились. Открывает Митрий рот — а заорать не выходит: голоса его Аксинья лишила.

Ан тут и посланцы Демидовы добрались.

Выбежали из-под воды руки их — гнилые да синюшные, мертвые, покрытые редкой шерстью, с крючковатыми когтями. Подцепили Митрия за одежду, разодрали рубаху потную да порты, семенем тухлым пропахшие — видать, из-под палки его невестка не особо обихаживала. А потом подцепили кожу.

Вылезли вослед рукам хозяева их — черные, мертвые. Голые, да не совсем. Шерстью покрытые грубой, жесткой, хуже щетины свиной. У каждого пузо округлое, у каждого — хвост, ровно как у козы или коровы, и на ногах копыта острые. Таким врежешь — и все, конец. Рыла вроде и людские — дак не людские они. Митрию-то уж все равно, глаз у него нет, а Аксинья сидит да любуется.

Противны они ей.

Да как это покажешь? — служат они ее брату. Верно служат. И то сказать, кто ж его, слепого, оборонит да позаботится о нем, когда отца с Аксиньей не станет?

Протянул один коготь по коже, второй… рот у Митрия вовсе перекосило от боли, а слуги Демидовы кожу его осторожно стащили. На одежки служанкам та кожа пойдет.

Корчился Митрий от боли, когда с него кожу стаскивали, а она легко отходила — легче одежи. А уж слуги-то и ржут, и хрюкают, и подвизгивают — и так, и этак веселятся!

А потом когти в него вцепились. Мясо располосовали — и ну полосами срывать. Бился Митрий, извивался, встал на четвереньки да пополз, а у него уж и потроха из живота голого вывалились. Содрали с него слуги Демидовы брюшину.

Рассмеялись слуги один другого пронзительнее да гаже. Попрыгали обратно в воду. Закипела вода, покраснела, забурлила. А потом улеглась. Выскочило что-то круглое да на воде закачалось — голова то Митриева была.

Всплыла из-под воды девка. Красная девка, очи зеленые, да только спины у ней нет. Всей спины — ребра голые да меж ребер сердце недвижное. Поднялась Аксинья, достала сухую рубаху, на плечи девке накинула. А та вылезла на мостки, перескочила — перемахнула — к мельнице. Глядь, а она уж Демида из дому выводит.

— Пошто с душегубом лясы точила? — упрекнул тот сестру. — Говорил ведь: третьего гони! Я уж извелся от страха, что он тебя обидел…

Аксинья так и руками всплеснула:

— Обидел! Мне у него кое-что выведать надо было. Убивец он, Демидушко, — серьезно сказала она. — Елисея мово убил, да Терентия покалечил. Завтра заложу телегу да к жандарму поеду, все ему расскажу.

— И про нас?

— Не, про нас не буду. Незачем ему то знать. Сказки про мельников, что с чертями водятся, он и так слыхал, а что те черти могут, лучше помолчим.

Повздыхали оба.

— Не горюй, — говорит Демид. — Четвертый придет.

— Да я и не хочу замуж-то…

— Этот хороший.

— Какой бы ни был. С мавкой, мавушкой милой, тешилась — и до конца так буду.

Усмехнулся Демид.

— То уж тебе решать, — сказал.

Обняла его Аксинья. А над трубой мельниковой снова дым завился в кудряшки. Ровно у Елисея покойного, ровные да шелковые…

***

Любят Леха с Полинкой свою бабушку.

Кто еще им такую историю расскажет на сон грядущий, как она?

У кого еще такое имя сказочное, напевное — Аксинья? Бабушка Аксинья.

Жаль, что папа с мамой уверяют, будто нет у них никакой няни. И прабабушки тоже. Наверное, они с бабушкой Аксиньей в ссоре или что-то вроде того… Но Леха с Полинкой уверены: они помирятся.

Не могут же папа и мама не радоваться тому, что у их детей есть Настоящая бабушка.


End file.
